Dream Girl
by takathefox
Summary: Tsume keeps having nightmares about a girl being raped and abused. What happens when his dreams come true.rnR-language and stuff...New chapter up
1. Tsume the spy

Authors note: I don't own any of the wolfs rain characters. I wish I did but I don't so blah.

Tsume/Hiage/Toboe/Kiba: Help she's crazy! She has us in chains!

Me: O.o what are you talking about? I do not.

Guys: Yes she does!

Me: okay! Lets start the story now!

Chapter 1 Tsume the spy.

Her brown eyes starred at him, full of sadness, pleding for his help as a man with pitch black hair striped her little body bare. Tsume watched helplessly as the man with the black hair kissed this strange girl with a strong sense of possessiveness.

"Please…" Tsume managed to whisper. The man with the black hair looked at him and smiled.

"Ryoki belongs to me." Said the man. The wall where the girl was chained started to turn. Tsume stood and tried to reach for her but it was too late. The man had disappeared behind the. There was a sudden strangled cry of terror and pain from behind the wall.

-

Tsume jerked awake. He was covered in cold sweat. "That felt…so real" he mumbled, plopping back on his pillows. He covered his face with one hand and let out a loud disgruntle moan. "God damnit. I can't believe I get off on seeing a girl being tortured in my dreams…" he groaned. His hard erection was begging for a female body to except it.

Tsume kicked the pillow at the wall and sat up again. He looked at his alarm clock and saw he was two hours too early to get up for school. "Great…what a waste of two hours. Maybe I'll go bother sis." He grunted.

Blue stayed three doors away from Tsume's room. She had been the one to take care of him after their parents died. They had in trusted him into blues care even though she had barely started college. Their parents had left them a lifetime supply of money. It was enough to get them both through college and then some. They had a very big house and wonderful lives, even though their parents were no more.

Tsume turned to his wolf form and gently tiptoed towards Blue's room. From the door, Tsume could hear gentle squeaks of the springs on her bed. He gently picked the lock and nudged open the door.

"What the fuck…" he mumbled. Blue was in her bed, but she wasn't alone. Hiage (hope I spelled his name right) was with her. Tsume giggled and quickly ran to his room to retrieve his camera. He then set it up so it would catch everything his sister and Hiage were doing.

End chapter 1.


	2. Mishapps

Me: it's me again! With the new chapter for my Wolf Rain Story!

Tsume…I think she's gone crazy

Me: I have not. Don't make me bring out …IT!

Tsume…is that supposed to scare me!

Me: (violently tackles Tsume and ties him up then gags him.) There! Now be quiet and enjoy the story.

Chapter 2 Mischief

Six 'o clock rolled along setting off Blue's and Tsume's alarms. "He'll be up soon… you better go." Blue mumbled as she turned her alarm off. Hige (I think I spelled that right) gently kissed her.

" Your brother is a dweeb. I don't care about him knowing we are together." He answered sitting up in Blues Bed. She smiled.

"Yeah well… since you are a minor…I could go to jail for raping you…depending on how he works it." Blue answered, "Do you want me t go to jail."

Hige didn't have time to answer. Tsume had opened the door and marched right in.

"Just wanted my video camera." He mumbled, picking it up and walking out. Blue and Hige starred at each other for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Tsume you brat! Bring me that camera!" Blue shouted as she slipped on her clothes. Hige followed suit and ran down stairs with her.

Tsume was in the office, already making copies in his computer.

"I think this will be a hit series Blue. I'll call it ' Collage girl and High school boy, aloe in the dark' … what do you think? Nice ring to it huh?" Tsume grinned as Blue and Hige entered the room.

"I swear I'll kill you Tsume." Blue huffed. Tsume waved a finger warningly at her.

"I wouldn't threaten the man with your life in his hands, " he taunted putting his hand on the mouse, "All I have to do is click and the whole world will see what you've done big sis." He smiled.

"How could you do that to your sister?" Hige shouted. Tsume shrugged and put his free arm behind his head.

"Because I can… How could you lie to your parents and come here to fuck my sister." Tusme challenged.

"Tsume don't cures." Blue snapped.

"Fuckity, Fuckity, Fuck." Tsume said rolling his eyes.

Blue pounced on him and grabbed his camra.

"I'll smash this to bits if you don't erase that file!" Blue growled.

Tsume cracked up laughing.

"Go ahead Blue. I can buy another one. I've already down loades the file and copied to multipule disks to sell." Tsume said standing up and streaching. "Now if you don't mind..I need to go to school. I'll just take your car and you can ride the bus." Tsume said walking past them after he shut off his computer.

"You can't ! I need to get to school! The bus doesn't go that far!" Blue shouted.

"You can take my car Blue. You'll just have to drop me off at school." Hige said glareing at Tsume as he grabbed his stuff and left the house.

Tsume waved at them from blues Viper and sped off towards his school. Tsume was old enough to drive, but not old enough to get a car on his own. Blue had to buy it for him and she ha refused to. So, Tsume had to ride his black suzukie motorcycle, but at the moment it was getting fixed up.

End chapter 2.


End file.
